


Орудие мира

by Kamarien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Brain Surgery, Gen, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene, Surgery, old republic, Сомнительная мораль
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: На войне хороши все средства. Однако далеко не каждый может увидеть, как куется орудие мира. Бастиле Шан повезло.Или нет?Написано на русскоязычный конкурс "Фандомная битва 2017" для команды fandom Star Wars 2017
Kudos: 3





	Орудие мира

**Author's Note:**

> Выбору пола и внешности (не совпадающих с каноном ни в одном из вариантов) для Ревана в KOTOR I посвящается.
> 
> Написано на русскоязычный конкурс "Фандомная битва 2017" для команды fandom Star Wars 2017

Бастила медитирует.  
_Нет эмоций – вдох – есть покой – выдох._  
Звук регистратора сердечных ритмов переходит из истеричного визга в мерное попискивание.  
Тело на кушетке – странно понимать, что это и есть отныне Реван – спокойно дышит, будто позабыв о пережитой боли. Ведь это было больно?  
Не могло не быть.  
Бастила вновь закрывает глаза, вспоминая.

Она не питала иллюзий: будь это честный бой, Реван бы убил ее, как и остальных. Но Малак оказался поразительно меток, направляя орудия «Левиафана» на своего сюзерена: лазеры вспороли корпус рубки, как сейбер брусок масла. Раскаленный металл брызнул во все стороны, она отшатнулась, выскакивая из-под пылающего водопада, а вот Реван – не успел. И Джаспер с Фаей, которые стояли рядом с ней, тоже не успели.  
Страшная смерть – сгореть заживо. Бастила знает это лучше, чем хотелось бы, закрывается, отталкивает от себя чувства всех троих – и не может. Не может не чувствовать, как сначала почти ласково опаляется жаром кожа – а потом закипает кровь, сворачиваясь прямо в венах, и это как сигнал для всего тела сразу, и мир разрывается болью, неотвратимой смертью, и не знаешь, что отправит в Силу быстрее – жар, металл или собственное сдавшееся тело.  
А потом в измученном болью мозге лопаются сосуды, и наступает тишина.  
Бастила смотрит на изуродованные тела своих товарищей, и не может отвести взгляда от пустых глазниц на обгоревших лицах.  
Только скрежет транспластила обзорного окна да грохот приказа в голове.  
Кто-то из армейских, отправленных Республикой как сопровождение, выскакивает вместе с ней за дверь, хлопает вслепую по панели – и створки еле успевают захлопнуться перед тем, как раздается взрыв. Они падают на сотрясающийся пол, и Бастила вскрикивает от еще одной смерти одаренного.  
Этот человек никогда бы не обратил на себя внимания джедаев. Да, связь с Силой была, но это была лишь тень, серенькая, неопределенная, достаточная для случайной удачи, чуть более высокой реакции, чуть большей живучести, не более.  
Вот сейчас – закончилась фортуна. Одаренные живучи, но даже у них есть свои пределы. Обломок металла, пробивший висок, является одним из них.  
Бастила смеется, захлебывается подступающей истерикой: пережить первую, самую страшную волну взрыва, и погибнуть от такой мелочи, просто подскользнувшись, не осознав собственной смерти: солнечная улыбка на губах даже не дрогнула.  
Сходила за предателем, называется. От группы поддержки только тела и остались, от команды товарищей-джедаев – и тех нет. И все за каких-то полминуты.  
И обгорелый полутруп Ревана валяется у стены, вытащенный ею из этого кошмара. Приказ доставить ситха оказался сильнее, чем она думала. Хотя что тут доставлять... Сейчас грозный лорд мало похож на себя. Срезанная шальным ударом рука, вырванный рухнувшей переборкой кусок торса – кажется, вместе с частью внутренностей – и обугленная кожа в каплях металла. Уцелело лишь лицо за маской.  
Пахнет жареным мясом.  
Канонада стихает, и Бастила подскакивает: тишина – это опасность, это перезарядка орудий. Она подхватывает два тела и бежит к шлюпкам.  
Успела.  
Выскользнула в последний момент, промчалась тенью к Шпилю Эндара, рухнула на пол шлюза, пряча лицо в ладонях магистра Зара.  
А потом оказалось, что Реван все еще жив.

Точнее, наполовину жив. Мозг все еще работает, сердце и легкие не сдаются, держатся, но это ненадолго. Нужно быстро решать, что делать дальше и делать ли вообще.  
Бастила не хочет знать, кто именно предложил такой вариант. И не хочет знать, почему согласились медики.  
Хотя какая разница. Не получится – потренируются, спасут позже чьи-то жизни. А если получится – то будет и манок, и убийца для Малака.  
Бастила криво улыбается самой себе, не отрывая взгляда от укрытого хирургической тканью тела. Какая ирония! Когда-то она создавала свою Боевую медитацию на основе медицинских техник, а теперь применяет её же, создавая новое оружие, подавляя чужую волю, отворяя дорогу для Совета в разум и тело Павшего.  
А пока медики осторожно извлекают мозг из обгорелого трупа. Нервы тянутся под их пальцами – ни один манипулятор не будет нежнее живых рук – хлюпают в старом ложе, кажется, будто вздрагивают под белым хирургическим светом.  
Мозг не чувствует боли, в нем нет рецепторов, вспоминает вдруг Бастила. Это иллюзия. Да и колто распылили.  
Реван не может выжить сам. Тело его восстановить тоже невозможно. Но мозг не поврежден, и Сила в нем еще теплится – это чувствует каждый. Реван все еще жив. Его Сила все еще жива. Память, возможно, тоже, говорят магистры. Но не важно, вспомнит или нет Реван своё имя. Лучше бы не вспомнил.  
Главное другое. Реван жив, и Малак не успокоится, пока не убьет бывшего повелителя. Он будет отвлекаться и тратить силы, гоняясь за приманкой. А если приманке подсунуть что-нибудь важное для ситха, направить по нужному пути – то и империя падет вместе с Малаком.  
Поэтому Бастила здесь, смотрит, как создается новое оружие против Тьмы.  
Последний надрез – и мозг нехотя расстается со старым вместилищем. Остался последний этап.  
Медики осторожно перемещают свою драгоценную ношу в новый дом.  
Реван не может выжить сам в своём старом теле. Но, по воле случая – или Силы? – у них есть другое, идеально подходящее.  
Вычищенный из черепа предыдущий жилец кашей валяется в лотке. Медик поворачивается к ней и кивает: пора.  
И Бастила окунается в Силу, давя сопротивление Темного, привязывая его к новому телу, не давая сбежать в Силу – или отбиться от тех, кто здесь и сейчас, от полного круга Совета – пока хирурги стремительно сшивают нервы. Она не видит этого, её бой в самом разгаре.  
Когда искусственный свод черепа покрывают срезанным скальпом, сопротивление наконец пропадает. Бастила падает вслед за ним, сжимая своей волей чужой – обнаженный – разум.  
Получилось.

– Госпожа Шан? Может, Вам поспать?  
Бастила вздрагивает, вырываясь из воспоминаний. Карт Онаси – она с трудом вспоминает его имя – смотрит на нее, как на аватар Силы, стоит рядом и косится с любопытством на кушетку.  
Бастила встряхивается. Она джедай. Это – война.  
А там, на постели – лишь орудие для установления мира.  
– Да, пожалуй, вы правы, – она плавно встает со стула и кивает в сторону тела. – Прошу Вас, проследите за товарищем. Я буду Вам благодарна.  
Офицер вытягивается в струнку и по-военному четко, не задумываясь, отвечает:  
– Да, мэм!  
Бастила склоняет голову, скользит взглядом по каюте и идет к двери.  
Главное – не смотреть на ту самую солнечную улыбку, украденную смертью, «Левиафаном»... а теперь и Реваном, вместе с телом, именем и жизнью.  
Рваный шрам на подбритом виске, как подпись смерти, выделяется ярко-красным.

**Author's Note:**

> С любовью - к ДайСё и Тайсин, подаривших мне то чудесное лето в команде.


End file.
